thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Talk
'' '' Creature Talk (also known as CT, Creature/Critter Tlak, and Critter Chat) is the Creatures' podcast that was originally on every Saturday at 3:00 P.M. Eastern time. Since the begining of 2013, Creature Talk is being pre-recorded. It started in late 2010, which was before it was ever put on iTunes, it used to be on every Wednesday at 9. The Creatures chan ged the time so that those in Europe/Asia would not have to be up early in the morning to watch it. Each episode features various creatures, though the two that were most commonly present are Gassy Mexican (until he was voted out) and Kootra. Now mainly Kootra, Nova, Sly, Seamus, Dan, and Immortal are present for most episodes, and Ze and Sp00n ocasionally appear. In the past, whenever someone would call in, the Creatures would ask, "Who brought you to Creature Talk?" (Which Creature's promotion video was watched) and tally up which Creature had the most. This was eventually replaced by asking where the caller is calling from. The Creatures used to also spam a channel at the end of the show, and try to get that user on the next week (they first came in contact with Sly, Seamus, PBat, and others from this). There are and were many common themes and running gags in Creature Talk. These include: Lyle's Hard Hitting Questions, NPR, Cast Outs, Serious Time With James, and others. A new segment titled the "THQ Bankrupcy Scandal" debuted during the middle of January 2013. It was about the gaming company THQ going out of business while all Creatures about the latest news from it. Other recent segments include James reading out of books, mostly "201 Tips to Start and Build Your Own Business." Format #The "pre-show" (setup and talking among themselves) #Intro plays #Creatures introduce themselves #Talk about Gaming News #Random stories from Creatures #James reads from an informational book (on occasion) #Goodbyes #Outro Regulars Creatures who are on regularly: *Kootra: Since episode 1 *Paragon Nova: Since episode *SlyFox: Since episode 10 (became Creature in episode 12) *SSoHPKC: Since episode *Danz Newz: Since episode 12 *ImmortalHD: Since episode 77 (but had some guest appearances prior) Ocasional Regulars Creature that ocasionally appear: *ZeRoyalViking (due to college): first appeared in episode 1 *Sp00n (dislikes podcasts): first appeared in episode 1 Former Regulars *Chilled Chaos *Junkyard129 *Gassy Mexican Guests Creature Talk has had many guests. There are some guests that joined nearly every week, and and some special guests. As of recently, no guests have appeared except Immortal, until he became a Creature and a regular on the podcast. The guests who have appeared regularly/multiple times are: *ImmortalHD (episodes 33 and 64, he later became a regular in episode 77) *Eades (episodes 16-19, 21, 25 and 27-30) *Kitty (episodes 1-3, 5 and 9) *PBat (episode 10-12) *Lyle (episodes 8, 22 and 33) *IhasCupquake (episodes 15, *Diction (episodes 12 and 29) One Time Guests *KenBurton (episode 11) *Lemur (episode 4) *mrdougan (episode 7) *kPopp (episode 28) *Smarty (episode 11) *Utorak (episode 31) *Luclin (episode 16) *Eli (episode 12) Running gags/recurring segments Lyle's Hard hitting questions Lyle's hard hitting questions, is a recurring segment, used on older Creature Talks. The segment involves the creatures good friend Lyle, asking callers extremely vulgar, detailed, and often disturbing questions. Similar to the game "would you rather...", but in a much more extreme sense. The segment has appeared on only three episodes of Creature Talk. The segment is also known for being the creation of Seamus' "Team Silverback." The creatures have expressed wanting to have Lyle fly out to Colorado and be on creature talk again. NPR ''For more info see: ''NPR The creatures talking in quiet monotone voices as an obvious parody of reporters on the news radio station. Cast Outs ''For more info see: ''I CAST YOU OUT! One of the longest gags on Creature Talk. At the end of every call in from a fan (unless the soundbytes are not ready) a sound clip will be played to end the call. The most common one is a sound clip of Odin saying "I cast you out!" Serious Time With James ''For more info see: ''Serious Time With James A segment with Gassy on the intro. The segment features James saying something, often sarcastic that's "serious" THQ Bankruptcy Scandal A recurring segment that occured right before THQ went bankrupt. James is known for his hatred towards the company. This is because of their horrible attempts at making WWE video games. Usually each week, James would give an update on the company, up until the final one, that discussed them finally going Bankrupt. The segment featured a news reporter-esque intro from Dan. Audio The first intro The second intro Since Gassy left the group, the notorious intro using his voice is no longer used. The new the intro is Hellberg's remix of their Technical Difficulties song. Episodes (56 -) Episode 56 - "What's to come in 2013" (James, Seamus, Dan and Kootra) Episode 57 - "Steam Box and Steve Blum" (Dan, Seamus, James and Kootra) Episode 58 - "THQ Breaking News" (Kootra, Seamus, Dan, James, Sly and Ze) Episode 59 - "Letters from the PO Box" (Kootra, James, Dan and Sp00n) Episode 60 - "BEST CT EVAR!" (James, Sp00n, Seamus, Sly, Kootra and Dan) Trivia *The audio clip, "I CAST YOU OUT!", used for cast outs, is from the movie "Thor". *The Creatures used to spam another Youtuber's channel at the end of the episode. This is how they met two of the current creatures, Seamus and Sly (The Creatures spammed Sly's friend PBat's channel, but PBat had Sly come on with him). *Only two episodes of Creature Talk have featured all of the creatures who were in the group at that time. The first was on Febuary 4, 2012 (which was the first Creature Talk recorded in the Creature house) and the second was episode 77 recorded on July 13, 2013 talking about RTX. *In recent Creature Talks multiple creatures have expressed wanting to bring Lyle back as a guest. See also CT Snapshots Creature Talk Livestream, iTunes, and RSS *iTunes *RSS *Livestream on Twitch.tv Category:Creature Talk Category:Podcast Category:Creature hub series